


A Whole Lot Of Love

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Corey has a very important question to ask Mason.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Whole Lot Of Love

The moon is shining high in the sky as Mason and Corey make their way through the preserve. It’s quiet. The only sounds, apart from the leaves crunching beneath their feet, comes from nature itself. The wind, an owl hooting nearby, even the scattering of tiny footsteps on the grass. Corey knows none of these things are a threat.

“Are you ever going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Mason asks.

Corey chuckles and squeezes his hand, “You’ll see. We’re almost there.”

“You said that ten minutes ago,” Mason mutters.

“Pretty sure it was only about five,” Corey says. “I promise you it will be worth the wait though.”

Corey certainly hopes it is. He’s been planning all of this for a while, and had roped Liam and Theo into helping get it all set up. As long as they managed to accomplish their tasks all should be ready. Corey takes a deep breath to calm himself. So far he’s been fine, but the closer he gets, the more his nerves start to rise.

What if Mason doesn’t like it? What if he laughs at him? What if he turns him down?

Corey pushes the thoughts away. That’s not going to happen. Mason loves him. They’ve been heading here for so long. This is the next logical step. And more than that it’s what he’s dreaming about for years. It’s all going to work out.

As they near the top of the hill, Corey stops and turns to Mason. He pulls a blindfold out of his back pocket. “I need you to put this on.”

Mason raises an eyebrow, “What? Why?”

“Just put it on,” Corey says. “Please.”

Mason eyes him dubiously for a few seconds longer before nodding. “Okay. But you’re putting it on me.”

Corey smiles and steps closer. He covers Mason’s eyes with the blindfold and then ties it at the back, making sure not to go too tight. It won’t be on him long, but he still doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. When he’s satisfied he leans in and brushes his lips softly against Mason’s. “I love you.”

Mason smiles against his lips, “I love you. Now come, the anticipation is killing me.”

Corey laughs and steps back. He takes both Mason’s hands in his and leads him the rest of the way up the hill. When they reach the top, he lets go and steps back. His heart is beating wildly in his chest.

Mason frowns. “Where are you going?”

“I’m here,” Corey says. He takes a deep breath and then kneels down on the blanket Liam and Theo had laid out. “You can take it off now.”

“You sure you don’t want to do it?” Mason asks him.

“I’ll leave it to you this time,” Corey says. 

He watches as Mason reaches back and unties the knot, letting the blindfold fall away. At first Mason’s eyes look out ahead of them, taking in the view of Beacon Hills lit up in the valley below. Then his eyes find Corey and his mouth falls open. “Cor?”

“I love you,” Corey says. “So much. You’re the best part of my life, Mase. And I know there will never be a day that I don’t wake up and want to see you sleeping next to me. I want all your days and nights, good and bad. I want to grow old with you, and keep loving you until we’re both gray haired and wrinkled.”

“I want that too,” Mason whispers.

Corey smiles. His hands are shaking as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the box. He opens it and holds it out in front of him. “Mason Hewitt, will you marry me?”

Mason laughs, a little breathless, and then he’s launching himself at Corey. They fall back on the blanket and Corey laughs as Mason starts peppering kisses all over his face, before finally reaching his lips. “Is that a yes?” Corey asks.

“Definitely a yes,” Mason tells him. He pulls back with a grin. “I’d love nothing more than to marry you, Cor.”

“Oh good,” Corey says. “Because this would have been embarrassing otherwise.”

Mason nuzzles into his neck and Corey sighs, “You’re the best part of my life. How could I not want to spend forever with you?”

They lay there for a while, trading soft kisses and whispers of affection. Until Mason pulls back and looks down at him. “So?”

“What?” Corey asks.

“Are you going to put a ring on my finger or not?” Mason teases.

Corey laughs and pulls the ring out of the box. His eyes don’t leave Mason’s as he slips the ring on his finger. A perfect fit. He looks down and his heart skips at the sight of the ring on his finger. “It’s like it belongs there,” Mason murmurs. He leans in and kisses Corey softly. “I can’t wait to put a ring on your finger,” he murmurs against his lips. “Mr. soon-to-be Bryant-Hewitt, or is it Hewitt-Bryant?”

Corey laughs, “I think either is perfect.”

“True, as long as I’m married to you I don’t care what our last names are. We could change them to Gobstopper for all I care.

“Gobstopper?”

Mason shrugs, “It was the most ridiculous thing I could think of on the spot.”

“I love you so much,” Corey says. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”

_Soon_ , he thinks. Soon they’ll be standing in front of all their family and friends and exchanging vows, promising to love and stand by each other for the rest of their lives. And longer. Corey knows there’s nothing that can stop him from ever loving Mason. It goes far beyond the limits of mortality and spreads across the universe. Never dying. Never wavering. Stronger than anything they could ever think to dream of. 

But Corey does dream sometimes. A lot of the times. Of their future. Of the life they’ll have. In it, there’s no danger lurking in the shadows. It’s just the two of them and their friends and family, some they haven’t even met yet. They can grow old with the ones they love by their side. Most importantly, they’re all alive and happy and whole. That’s his wish for all of them. It’s what they deserve after everything they’ve dealt with. A little normalcy, and a whole lot of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
